Kingdom Hearts III: The True Kingdom Heart
by XionKairi
Summary: Sora Kembali melanjutkan petualangannya setelah mengikuti Mark of Mastery Exam, kini dia harus menyelamatkan Tiga Keyblade Warrior: Ventus, Terra, dan Aqua. Berhasil-kah sora menyelamatkan tiga Keyblade Warrior itu? atau-kah sora akan menjadi salah satu Vessel Xehanort, seperti yang telah Xehanort rencanakan?
1. The Beginning

**Kingdom Hearts III: **

**Part I: The Rise of Fallen Keyblade Warrior**

**Chapter one: The beginning**

"whoa! Hei!" ucap sora, saat ini dia sedang berada di Realm of Dream, untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Dream Eater-nya. Tapi tampaknya sora tidak bisa mengatakan-nya karena dia dekerubungi oleh dream eater. "kawan-kawan! Aku kemari hanya untuk berterima kasih atas bantuan kalian, dan aku harus segera kembali" kata sora lagi. Para Dream Eater tampak tidak suka mendengar ini, mereka mulai bersuara-suara tak senang. "aku akan kembali oke?" lanjut sora, yang melihat reaksi para Dream Eater "aku janji".

Para dream eater memandang sora sesaat kemudian mulai melompat naik turun dengan senang, beberapa saat kemudian mereka menghilang satu demi satu. "sampai jumpa lagi" balas sora, memandangi sesaat ke tempat dimana para Dream Eater berdiri tadi, dan membuka portal ke dunia nyata.

oXoXoXo

Realm Of Darkness-Dark Margin

Seorang perempuan berambut biru memandangi laut, sambil duduk di atas batu. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berada di tempat mengerikan ini. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya, dia sangat rindu akan cahaya yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya karena terjebak di tempat ini. "sora…" gumam-nya.

oXoXoXo

'sora…'

Sora yang baru saja ingin masuk ke portal, memandang berkeliling dia merasa tadi mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, tapi siapa? Tak ada seorang pun di sekitar. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya 'pasti hanya imajinasiku…'. Dan kembali berjalan memasuki portal.

oXoXoXo

Mysterious Tower

Donald dan Goofy sedang bercakap-cakap tentang kairi yang bisa menggunakan keyblade di luar Mysterious Tower, ketika sebuah portal terbuka tak jauh dari mereka. Mereka langsung berhenti berbicara, dan mendekati portal itu dari dalamnya sora berjalan keluar.

"Hi! Guys!" sapanya riang.

"oh! Hallo sora" balas Goofy.

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya sora

"ummm.. kami..sedang bicara tentang…." Goofy memandang Donald. Donald menghela nafas, dan berkata "Kairi".

"Kairi? Ada apa dengannya? Terjadi sesuatu?" Ucap Sora Khawatir, mengingat sahabatnya yang satu itu adalah 'Princess of Heart'.

"dia baik-baik saja sora. Malahan dia ada di sini sekarang" balas Donald. Sora mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung, 'dia disini? Kenapa?'.

Sesaat kemudian Riku dan Kairi keluar dari Mysterious Tower. Mereka tampaknya sibuk berbicara tentang Keyblade.

"Riku! Kairi!" panggil sora, berlari mendekat. Mereka berhenti bercakap-cakap dan menyapa sora.

"kau sudah kembali rupanya:" balas riku.

"hi sora. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya kairi.

"baik. Tapi kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Sora memandang kairi.

"umm.. begini sora, kairi disini karena dia dipanggil Master Yen Sid" Jawab riku.

"Kenapa?" kata sora.

"aku bisa menggunakan Keyblade" ucap Kairi senang. Sora melongo memandang Kairi lalu riku dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'apa maksudnya ini?'. Riku hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sora kembali menatap kairi "kapan kau bisa menggunakann-nya?".

"baru saja kurasa, master Yen Sid menyuruhku mensummon Keyblade dan aku berhasil melakukannya!" Kairi mensummon Keybladenya, Destiny Embrace.

Sora makin melongo, dia mengalihkan lagi tatapannya pada riku, meminta penjelasan, Riku hanya mengangkat bahunya lagi. "dengan begini aku bisa ikut bertarung" kata kairi kemudian.

"apa? Tidak! Itu terlalu berbahaya kairi! Kau tak bisa melakukannya!" tolak sora langsung.

"Aku bisa! Aku bisa melawan Heartless di The world that Never Was!" bantah kairi tegas "dan aku juga ingin berjuang! Aku tak mau hanya duduk saja sementara teman-teman ku berjuang!"

"Tapi kau 'Princess of Heart'! Xehanort akan mencoba menangkapmu, atau mungkin membunuhmu!" ucap sora

"dia pasti akan membunuh kita sora, kalau dia bisa" balas Riku.

"tapi kairi tak bisa bertarung!"

"aku bisa sora!" bantah kairi, dia memandang sora tajam, sora mengalihkan pandangannya ke Riku, dan dia membalas pandangan sora yang seolah berkata 'dia bisa'

Sora menghela nafas, "oke, tapi kau tak boleh sendirian saat bertarung… apalagi dengan anggota Organization XIII…"

"tentu saja! Aku janji!" balas kairi semangat, dia tersenyum lebar. Sora menggelengkan kepalanya, dia masih sedikit kurang setuju tentang hal ini.

oXoXoXo

Beberapa menit kiemudian Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Dan Goofy dipanggil Yen Sid untuk membicarakan cara menyelamatkan Aqua.

"dia berada di dalam Realm of Darkness kan? Yang kita butuhkan hanya seseorang yang bisa membuka Corridor of Darkness" kata Riku.

"ya, dan kita tahu siapa yang bisa melakukannya untuk kita" ucap Mickey.

"Lea" lanjut sora.

"Lea?" gumam kairi, mendengar nama itu membuatnya teringat Axel "siapa Lea?".

"Oh Iya, kau belum kuberitahu" ujar Riku "Lea itu Sombody-nya Axel"

"axel?! Nobody yang menculikku waktu itu?"

"ya, begitulah…" balas Riku, teringat apa yang dilakukan Axel pada Kairi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Jangan khawatir Lea adalah orang yang baik" kata sora, melihat ekspresi Kairi yang agak khawatir bertemu dengan Lea. 'sebenarnya axel juga sih…' sora merasa kalau dia sangat mengenal Axel/Lea, atau itu Roxas? Sora tak bisa mengerti akan hal ini. Apa lagi sejak Roxas menunjukkan memory-nya pada sora, saat Mark of Mastery.

"jadi di mana Lea?" Tanya Riku.

"Dia ada di Radiant Garden sekarang" jawab Yen Sid "oleh karena aku ingin kau pergi mencarinya" Yen Sid menatap Riku, Riku mengangguk.

"oh! Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku juga ingin pergi!" Ucap Sora.

"Sora! Tunjukkan sedikit rasa hormat-mu!" tegur Donald yang kesal pada sikap sahabatnya itu. Sejak sora pertama kali bertemu Yen Sid dia tak pernah menunjukkan rasa hormat seperti yang Donald lakukan, tapi menurut sora, dia cukup hormat pada Yen Sid.

"Kalau Begitu, silahkan" Yen Sid menyetujui.

"Terima Kasih, Ayo Riku" kata sora. Dan mereka berdua berjalan Keluar.


	2. Radiant Garden

Ini adalah cerita pertamaku kuharap kalian suka

**Kingdom Hearts III**

**Part One: The Rise of Fallen Keyblade Warrior**

**Chapter Two: Radiant Garden**

Inside Gummi Ship

"waow! Riku aku tak tahu kau begitu mahir mengemudikan Gummi Ship" puji sora ketika melihat cara mengemudi Riku yang mulus.

"yah, sebenarnya ini hal yang mudah saja. Kudengar kau pernah menabrakkan Gummi Ship ya Sora?" balas Riku.

"itu karena Donald! Dia tak mengizinkanku mengemudikan Gummi Ship!" bantah sora, Dia teringat ketika Dia dan Donald bertengkar dan membuat pesawat mereka menabrak Deep Jungle.

"ya, ya, terserah" Riku tak memperhatikan bantahan sora karena sibuk menghindari asteroid.

oXoXoXo

Radiant Garden

Sora dan Riku sampai di Radian Garden tanpa masalah yang sulit. Mereka berjalan menuju Borough untuk menemui Restoration Committee. Ketika Tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek melompat dari atas dan mendarat tepat didepan mereka.

"Yuffie!" sapa Sora.

"Lihat siapa yang ada di sini?" balas Yuffie, tersenyum "sora kan?"

"seperti ada aku yang lain saja?" ucap Sora.

"tentu saja tidak, dan ini…" Yuffie memandang Riku

"Riku" kata Riku.

"Sahabat yang dicari-cari akhirnya di temukan juga, kuharap kau tak hilang tanpa alasan lagi sora sangat panik mencarimu" balas Yuffie.

"hei! Aku tidak panik!" bantah sora langsung.

"jadi kenapa kalian kemari?" Tanya Yuffie mengacuhkan sora.

"Kami mencari seseorang, dia punya rambut merah, dan namanya Lea" jawab Riku "kau pernah melihatnya?"

Yuffie munggelengkan kepanya "tidak, aku tak pernah, tapi kurasa Leon tahu"

"Dimana dia sekarang?" kata Sora.

"dia ada di Ansem Study" jawab Yuffie.

"oke, makasih Yuffie" kemudian sora berlari menuju Ansem Study diikuti Riku.

oXoXoXo

Selama perjalanan Menuju Ansem Study mereka beberapa kali diserang oleh Heartless tapi semuanya segera dikalahkan mereka dengan mudah, apa lagi dengan bantuan Town Defense Mechanism.

"Sepertinya kota ini memiliki system pertahanannya sendiri" ucap Riku ketika melihat Town Defense Mechanism.

"yeah, kurasa tak ada masalah lagi deangan MCP" Balas Sora, dia baru saja mau mengajak riku untuk melanjutkan perjalanan tapi terkejut ketika melihat Vexen berjalan tak jauh dari mereka.

"vexen!" seru sora. Riku segera memandang ke arah Vexen yang tampaknya tak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Tunggu Sora" kata Riku, menghentikan sora yang tampaknya ingin menyerang.

"apa?" balasnya bingung.

"kurasa dia bukan Vexen" lanjut Riku. Sora melongo, "lalu?". Riku berjalan mendekati Vexen, diikuti sora yang masih bingung tapi tetap waspada. Setelah Riku cukup dekat dengannya, akhirnya dia menyadari keberadaan mereka, dan berkata "oh halo".

Dia memandang Riku lalu Sora "lama tak jumpa ya… Riku, dan Sora, kan?". Sora memandang Vexen dia baru saja ingin berkata sesuatu tapi Riku menyelanya "kau bukan Vexen"

"Tentu saja bukan" balasnya segera "aku Even, Vexen itu Nobody ku, kau tahu"

Sora memandangi Even selam beberapa saat Kemudian Riku.

"kau tahu dimana Lea?" Tanya Riku.

"Ya, dia bersama Ienzo" jawab Even.

"Ienzo?" kata sora, mengangkat sebelah alis-nya.

"Xezion Somebody" ucap Even menjelaskan. "oh…" gumam sora "jadi dimana Lea?".

"Dia sedang berada di Ansem Study terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia sedang berbicara dengan Leon"

"oh, begitu. Terima kasih Even" balas sora.

"kembali, dan aku senang kalian tidak berlari menyerangku" kata Even, kemudian dia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Riku, dan Sora.

Sora memandang Even yang berjalan menjauh, dan berkata "kurasa semua anggota organization XIII dahulu telah kembali menjadi somebody"

"ya, dan kurasa tidak semua anggota Organization XIII dahulu keluar" tambah Riku "ayo!".

Sora dan Riku kembali berjalan menuju Ansem Study.

oXoXoXo

Ansem Study

"jadi sekarang kau membantu para Keyblade Wielder?" Tanya Ienzo.

"yep, dan tidak hanya itu aku juga bisa menggunakan Keybalde" kata Lea dengan bangga. Ienzo menatap Lea tak percaya, "benarkah?".

"tentu saja, kalau kau tak prcaya akan kutunjukkan" Lea mengangkat tangan-nya, selama beberapa saat tak terjadi apa-apa, tetapi kemudian muncul sebuah keyblade dengan cahaya seperti api menyala, "lihat?" Lea menurunkan tangannya.

"dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Ienzo.

"hmmm… entahlah aku tak tahu" jawab Lea sambil mengayunkan Keyblade milik-nya keatas-kebawah.

Ienzo baru saja mau berbicara lagi tapi pintu Ansem Study terbuka, Sora dan Riku berjalan masuk.

"halo sora" sapa Lea.

"Hi" balas sora, kemudian memandang Ienzo.

"lama tak jumpa Keyblade Wielder" kata Ienzo.

"Lea" ucap Riku "Master Yen Sid memanggil-mu".

Lea menggangkat sebelah alis-nya "kenapa?"

"ada tugas untuk-mu" jawab Riku.

Lea bersiul, "tugas, eh?".

Sora berhenti memandang Ienzo, dan bertanya pada Lea "siapa lagi mantan Organization XIII yang ada di sini?".

"masih ada Aealus"

"Aealus?"

"Laxeaus Somebody" jawab Ienzo.

"bagaimana dengan anggota yang lain-nya?" Tanya Sora lagi, dia ingin memastikan tidak menyerang orang yang salah.

"Hmm… kurasa mereka masih tetap menjadi anggota Organization XIII" balas Lea.

"Oh…" gumam sora.

"jadi, apa tugas itu?" lanjut Lea.

"akan dijelaskan nanti oleh Master Yen Sid" jawab Riku "ayo".

Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar menuju Gummi Ship. Selama berjalan Sora sibuk berpikir tentang somebody-nya Organization XIII yang dulu. Akhirnya sia putuskan untuk bertanya pada Lea "Lea apa semua anggota Organization XIII yang dulu telah kembali menjad somebody?"

"kurasa iya, karena kau sudah mengalahkan mereka semua, kecuali Xemnes tentunya yang masih tetap Nobody-nya Xehanort" jawab Lea.

"Bagaimana caranya Xehanort masih tetap sadar meskipun Nobody, dan Heartless nya ada?" gumam sora.

"bukankah kau sama?" balas Lea.

"ya, benar sih" kata sora yang teringat kalau dia masih tetap sadar sekalipun Roxas ada. "tapi aku tak ada Heartlessnya".

"kau benar, kurasa Yen Sid akan menjelaskannya" ucap Lea.

oXoXoXo

Tolong ReView Please.


	3. To The Realm Of Darkness

**XionKairi:**

Well, bagaimana menurut kalian apakah ceritaku bagus?

Yah…aku tak bisa terlalu berharap…

Sepertinya chapter 1 dan 2 terlalu pendek sekali ya…

Aku akan berusaha membuat yang lebih panjang lagi. Ganbate!

Tolong Review ya, please!

**Kingdom Hearts III**

**Part One: The Rise of Fallen Keyblade Warrior**

**Chapter Three: To The Realm Of Darkness**

Radiant Garden

Sora, Riku, dan Lea baru saja sampai di Bailey, ketika Leon sedang sibung melawan sekumpulan besar Mahluk berwarna biru.

"Leon!" seru sora.

"apa kalian bisa meminjamkan bantuan? Mahluk ini menyebalkan sekali" balas Leon, sambil menebas 3 mahluk itu sekaligus yang membuat mereka terpental kebelakang.

"tentu" kata sora.

Mereka berlari mendekati Leon dan bersiap untuk bertarung.

oXoXoXo

ini adalah pertarungan pertama Lea menggunakan Keyblade, karena itu dia agak sedikit kurang terbiasa bertarung menggunakannya. Sedangkan Sora, dan Riku sudah bertahun-tahun menggunakan Keyblade mereka sudah terbiasa, tapi meskipun begitu mahluk berwarna biru ini memang menyebalkan.

Mahluk ini jauh lebih susah dikalahkan dibanding Heartless atau Nobody, dan mereka terus saja muncul.

"apa sebenarnya mereka ini?" Tanya Riku kesal. Sambil menembakkan Dark Aura.

"entahlah, yang jelas aku kesal pada mereka" Sora menghindari serangan salah satu mahluk itu.

Lea berlari kearah 5 mahluk berwarna biru dan menebas mereka sekaligus, ketika Lea melakukannya seburat api mucul. "kurasa aku mulai terbiasa menggunakan ini" ucap Lea senang.

Sora memandang berkeliling masih lumayan banyak mahluk biru yang tersisa, entah kenapa dia merasa seseorang memperhatikan mereka.

Tak jauh dari mereka Leon sedang berusaha menghindari serang bertubi-tubi dari mahluk biru itu. Ketika mereka berhenti menyerang Leon segera memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melancarkan serangan balasan yang membuat mereka menghilang.

oXoXoXo

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang memerhatikan mereka bertarung dari ketinggian. Orang itu adalah Xehanort.

Xehanort sudah memperhatikan pertarungan itu sejak awal. Dia memanggil para Unversed terus menerus untuk mengetes seberapa daya tahan mereka, bukan, bukan mereka tapi sora. Sampai sekarang sora terlihat dapat mengatasi hal ini. Xehanort tersenyum keji, dan melambaikan tangannya. Disaat yang sama para Unversed langsung menghilang, dan ini membuat sora, dan kawan-kawannya bingung. Mereka memandang berkeliling. Xehanort menatap sora dengan tajam dan pergi dengan Corridor of Darkness.

oXoXoXo

Sora memandang kearah tempat Xehanort tadi berdiri, dia merasa kalau sesaat tadi ada seseorang yang berdiri disana.

"lihat sesuatu sora?" Tanya Lea. Sora menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak…" jawab nya tapi masih terus menatap ke tempat itu.

"mahluk apa itu?" Riku mendismiss Way to Dawn.

"aku tak tahu, aku hanya berjalan menuju Borough tiba-tiba saja mahluk itu muncul dan mulai menyerang ku" balas Leon.

"rasanya aku pernah melihat mahluk itu…." Gumam Lea.

"kapan?" Tanya Riku.

"sudah lama, aku tak tahu nama mahluk itu" Lea kemudian kembali menatap sora yang masih memandangi ke arah yang sama "kau yakin tidak melihat sesuatu?" ucap Lea.

"tidak, aku hanya merasa disana tadi ada orang" balas Sora, yang sudah berhenti menatap tempat itu "kurasa itu hanyalah imajinasi ku saja".

"sebaiknya kita melaporkan hal ini kepada master Yen Sid, dia pasti tahu apa mahluk itu" saran Riku. Lea dan Sora mengangguk menyetujui.

oXoXoXo

Mysterious Tower

Saat ini kairi sedang berlatih bertarung ditemani Mickey, dengan Donald dan Goofy yang menonton. Meskipun baru beberapa jam tapi kairi sudah lumayan mahir menggunakan Keyblade, dan jauh lebih mahir dengan sihir.

"kau hebat sekali Kairi" puji Mickey.

"terima kasih King Mickey" kata Kairi "tapi aku masih payah di banding sora atau riku"

"jangan berkata begitu kairi" ucap Donald.

"yeah itu benar, sora dan riku sudah bertahun-tahun menggunakan Keyblade" lanjut Goofy. Kairi tersenyum, dia ingin sesegera mungkin menjadi kuat agar bisa ikut berjuang bersama teman-temannya, dan dia tidak ingin lagi merepotkan mereka karena tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah siluet gummi ship di angkasa yang terbang mendekat menuju Mysterious Tower, Kairi segera mendismiss Keyblade miliknya, dan menatap gummi ship yang sekarang mendarat perlahan. Dia berjalan mendekat diikuti oleh Mickey, Donald, dan Goofy.

Pintu Gummi Ship terbuka, dan beberapa saat kemudian sora, Riku, dan Lea berjalan keluar. "kami kembali" kata sora.

oXoXoXo

The World That Never Was

Braig sedang berdiri di Memory Skyscraper ketika Xehanort berjalan keluar dari dalam Corridor Of Darkness.

"kau sudah kembali rupanya, kau pergi kemana?" Tanya Braig.

"Hanya melihat kondisi calon vessel ku" jawab Xehanort.

Braig menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau masih berpikir untuk menjadikan Keyblade Hero sebagai vessel eh? Bukankah hal itu gagal?"

"hanya karena ada yang mengganggu" balas Xehanort "untuk yang berikutnya akan kupastikan tak akan ada yang menghalangiku lagi"

oXoXoXo

Mysterious Tower

"jadi apa tugas itu?" Tanya Lea pada Yen Sid.

"aku ingin kau membukakan Corridor of Darkness dan pergi bersama Mickey menuju Realm of Darkness untuk menyelamatkan Aqua".

Lea mengangguk kemudian berkata "kapan berangkatnya?"

Yen Sid diam sebentar "sekarang".

"sekarang?" ulang Lea dengan nada bertanya.

"sekarang" ucap Yen Sid.

Lea mengangkat bahunya, kemudian membuka Corridor of Darkness, "after you" katanya pada Mickey. Mickey berjalan mendekati Corridor Of Darkness.

"Master Yen Sid" panggil sora. (Mickey berhenti berjalan, memandang sora)

Yen Sid memandang sora.

"apa aku juga boleh ikut pergi?" Tanya sora.

"untuk apa?" Riku mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"jangan khawatir sora, kami akan kembali, lagi pula sora, kau tidak kebal dengan Darkness, akan berbahaya untukmu pergi ke sana" ucap Mickey.

"aku tahu… hanya saja…"

"hanya saja apa sora?" Tanya Donald

"hanya saja aku merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan" jawab sora, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa sedih dalam suaranya 'sesuatu yang harus kulakukan….'. sora memandang Yen Sid, Yen Sid membalas pandangannya.

Mereka diam dalam hening selama beberapa saat, sampai master Yen Sid berkata "kau boleh ikut sora".

"kau yakin, Master?" kata Kairi.

Yen Sid mengangguk.

"Don't worry Princess. He'll be all right" ucap Lea.

"aku akan kembali" sora meyakinkan kairi kemudian berjalan masuk ke Corridor of Darkness, diikuti Mickey, dan Lea.

Kairi memandang Riku, Riku melihat kairi sangat khawatir tentang sora dan itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Riku meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kairi, dan berkata "dia akan kembali". Kairi mengangguk, meskipun dia masih Khawatir.


End file.
